


Shipwrecked without a Life Preserver

by Kittycrackers (Calacious)



Category: General Hospital
Genre: AU, Comforting Spinelli, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Not Happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-22
Updated: 2015-02-22
Packaged: 2018-03-14 13:40:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3412706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calacious/pseuds/Kittycrackers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jason is unsure how to help Spinelli deal with his grief, but he does what he can.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shipwrecked without a Life Preserver

**Author's Note:**

  * For [suerum](https://archiveofourown.org/users/suerum/gifts).



> I do not own the characters of this work of fiction. I don't make money from writing fanfiction. 
> 
> This ignores the past four of five years of the show. Spinelli fathered a child; the mother is unnamed in this triple drabble.

Jason hovers just outside of Spinelli's room, hand poised to knock. Uncertain, he lets it fall to his side and walks away. He doesn't get very far, ends up pacing the hallway between his and Spinelli's rooms, feet wearing a path in the carpet. 

He rakes his hands through his hair. Wants to slam his fist through the wall. Won't, because much as he needs that physical release, he knows it won't do any good.  It won't fix what's wrong. It'll just give him a hole that he'll have to patch up. Kind of like the hole that's in Spinelli's heart. A hole that he can't fix with wall putty and a can of paint. 

There's nothing that can help fix the loss of a child. Jason knows that firsthand. Wishes that Spinelli could have been spared this pain. 

He can hear Spinelli crying. It's a muffled sound, and it makes his heart ache, because he knows that Spinelli's trying to hide it. Trying to keep his pain from spilling over onto him.

Jason stops outside of Spinelli's room, closes his eyes, rests the palms of his hands on the young man's door and listens to the beat of his heart, hoping that it will tell him what to do. A strangled cry interrupts his counting of heartbeats -- eight, nine...-- and the door to Spinelli's room is open before Jason realizes that he's placed his hand on the knob and turned it. 

His feet propel him forward, and he sinks to his knees, pulls the broken young man into his arms and holds him. Spinelli tries to push away at first -- his eyes green pools of misery, face twisted in an ugly mask of guilt, remorse, pain -- but Jason refuses to let go. Refuses to let Spinelli try to deal with this on his own for one more second.

"I've got you," he whispers, holds the young man close. 

Spinelli wraps his arms around Jason, a shipwrecked man desperately clinging to floating debris in the middle of the ocean, and weeps. 

 


End file.
